<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Traumatic Goodbye by Cahhwinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075968">A Traumatic Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx'>Cahhwinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Halbarry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Allen (Earth 24), Barry Allen - Freeform, Character Death, Earth 24 (DCU), Hal Jordan (Earth 24), Hal Jordan - Freeform, Halbarry - Freeform, Halbarry Week 2020, M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second fic for the seventh day of Halbarry week. Hal invites Barry and his dad, to celebrate his recent release from prison. Will everything happen according to the plan? This story passes on Earth 24 (Rebirth, which is a continuation of The New 52), since DC never explored this universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Halbarry, Halbarry Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Traumatic Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recently, Barry's dad finally left prison. Hal calls to Barry in his office<br/>
- Hi Barr, I have a little something to show you, could we please meet up at your apartment? Like right now?<br/>
- Of course,I just ended this case anyway. I'll just tell Singh that i'll leave a little bit earlier than usual, what is it Hal?<br/>
Barry asks curiously<br/>
- it is a surprise<br/>
Barry packs up, leaves his lab, goes down the stairs, talks to Captain Singh, and then goes to meet Hal in Barry's new apartment. Once there, Barry asks:<br/>
- What is this, huh Hal?<br/>
- Okay Barr, I figured that since your dad's back, we should make a little celebration here at your new furnished apartment, and since Thawne is gone, and Central City is safe...<br/>
- I really appreciate this Harold, thank you - Henry says<br/>
Barry looks across the room, and sees his dad seated in the couch drinking a beer<br/>
- Dad...<br/>
Barry runs across the room, to meet his dad's embrace<br/>
- Hi Slugger<br/>
Barry and his dad share a long and tender hug<br/>
- So, what's the story dad, did Hal invite you up?<br/>
- Yeah, he thought of making a surprise for you, for inviting me here, by the way, i appreciate it Harold, thank you again<br/>
- How thoughtful of you Hal, thanks babe<br/>
Hal and Barry share a sweet kiss<br/>
- I’m so glad that my son found someone he can count on<br/>
- Yeah about that Mr. Allen, Barry told me that you would have been running a thorough questionnaire to know my real intentions with him - Hal implies<br/>
- Hahaha, I don't think it will be necessary to do that son, I saw your real intentions when you called me and Barry up here. I can see that you love my son very much<br/>
Barry and Hal hold hands,<br/>
- Yeah, I love him very much Mr. Allen<br/>
Hal looks Barry in the eyes deeply<br/>
- I'll get the chicken in the oven, please excuse me<br/>
As Henry go to the kitchen, Barry and Hal start to talk<br/>
- So i guess you are invincible, huh Barr, I told you<br/>
- Yep, the speed force is with us. Since I'm feeling extra invincible lately, I have a request to make Hal, what do you think about we start to live together here?<br/>
- Leave Coast City? That’s a lot to process Barr. Us starting a new life together?...wow, I never thought this day would come<br/>
- So? Barry asks<br/>
- I love Coast City, but i say we give this a shot<br/>
Henry returns from the kitchen with the chicken in his hands, and says<br/>
- Very well, I think we can start eating<br/>
- Of course, I'll get the plates and  the cutlery - Barry offers<br/>
Hal and Henry start talking as they sit on the chairs<br/>
- So is it true? You saved my son’s life today?<br/>
- Oh...I mean...i was just at the right place and at the right time, it was nothing special really<br/>
- Can i say i’m proud of you son?<br/>
- Of course!! It would be an honor!<br/>
- You did good Harold, you saved my son’s life<br/>
- Thank you Mr. Allen<br/>
- Please, call me dad<br/>
Hal starts to blush<br/>
- Of course...dad<br/>
Barry returns from the kitchen holding the cutlery, as he sits at the chair, he asks<br/>
- What were you two talking about?<br/>
- Ah… you know...father and son stuff - Henry replies<br/>
- It seems you two are already getting along, i    i'm so glad!<br/>
Barry gets up with a cup in his hand<br/>
- A toast...to family!<br/>
- To family - The three of them say<br/>
- That’s my kind of toast, short and sweet, let’s eat - Hal says<br/>
- Hahahaha - the three of them laughs<br/>
At this very moment, Thawne appears, and takes Henry with a wrench<br/>
- Our story continues...Flash<br/>
Thawne starts to run with Henry in his arms<br/>
- Hal, stay here - Barry runs after them. They run through the whole neighborhood, until they end up in Barry’s childhood house<br/>
- DAD...DAD, WHERE ARE YOU?<br/>
Barry starts to shout. He runs through the old house’s corridors, until he sees Thawne with his father, an armbar around his neck<br/>
- isn't it poetic, to witness your dad's death in your childhood home?<br/>
- Eobard...no...please...i’m begging you, please do not do this, i’m begging you, please, take me, kill me instead, you do not want him<br/>
- NOOO!! - Henry shouts<br/>
- You still do not believe that you and I are the same, Flash! - Thawne says<br/>
- Son, look...look at me--<br/>
- So I’m gonna make you believe me!! Thawne shouts<br/>
- Whatever happens son, you have made me very proud of you, tell Harold i’m proud of him too--<br/>
- DAD NO, DON’T TALK LIKE THIS-- - Barry starts to shout<br/>
- THIS TIME YOU’RE GONNA WATCH YOUR FATHER DIE, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!<br/>
- NO..NO--<br/>
YES...THIS GONNA MAKE<br/>
- YOU...REGRET...MEETING...ME<br/>
- Know that your mother and i were very p--<br/>
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!<br/>
As Barry watches his dad die in front of his eyes, he falls on his knees on the floor, sighing and crying<br/>
HEYHEYDADDON’TLEAVEMENOTAGAINNOTAGAINDAAADDDCOMEONCOMEON...DAAAAAAAD<br/>
Barry watches his dad lose his last life signs in front of his eyes, as he starts to cry like he's never cried before in his life. He softens his father’s face<br/>
- I told you Barry,...Do you feel the anger, don’t you flash?... and now...we now we are even<br/>
- NOOOOOOOO!<br/>
Barry runs across the room with his superspeed, he catches Thawne by the neck, trying to hang him<br/>
- YES FLASH...THERE YOU ARE...FEEL THE ANGER...USE THE ANGER<br/>
Thawne starts to run, Barry starts running right after him, keeping the pace of the race with each step he takes. They run across the whole city, but Thawne is faster and creates a time remnant of himself during the race. Barry catches his pace again and gives Thawne a kick. He falls to the ground and Barry catches him again, and throws him violently against the wall, then against the asphalt. Barry then finally punches him repeatedly in the face.<br/>
- I GOT YOU THAWNE!<br/>
Barry starts to vibrate his hand<br/>
- YEEESSS, EMBRACE YOUR ANGER...COME ON...KILL MEEEEE!<br/>
Barry calms himself and then realizes that killing is not the answer<br/>
- No you’re not worth it, you’re going to Iron Heights - Barry replies calmly<br/>
- Then let me do it for you!<br/>
The time remnant that Thawne created before appears and vibrates his hand and kills Thawne<br/>
- You were so close Barry. You see, there can be two of you at the same time, you just have to be willing to kill yourself...yeah...you’re almost ready<br/>
Thawne starts to run, he catches Barry and throws him at the wall like he was nothing</p><p>Two days after Henry’s death, Barry and Hal are at his dad's funeral, they hear the priest speak<br/>
- ...and comfort us today, with the word of your promise, as we return our brother to the earth, and leave us with the hope that one day, we’ll meet him again<br/>
After the priest leaves, Barry starts to speak<br/>
- My father was………. I’m sorry i can't do this right now<br/>
- It's okay Barry - Hal replies - i’ll speak then.<br/>
- Henry Allen, has suffered two great losses in his life...He lost his wife, Nora and he lost Barry, he suffered guilt, embarrassment, shame, and everything that comes with when you’re convicted of a crime you did not commit. He was proof that love can guide you through the darkest of days, and that love will keep him alive in our hearts<br/>
Barry gets a a rose, puts it in his coffin and says<br/>
- I’m gonna find him dad, i promise you, i’m gonna take from him what he took from you</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Barry and Hal are on Barry’s apartment<br/>
- Hey, Barr, i thought you should eat something<br/>
- No thanks Hal, i’m not hungry<br/>
- Barry umm...come here<br/>
Barry takes Hal’s embrace and starts to cry<br/>
- I’m so sorry Care-Barr, if there’s anything you need at all, please let me know<br/>
- I will...thanks Hal<br/>
Barry turns to the window, where he then gets lost in time thinking about how to arrest Thawne</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>